


Rise and Shine

by Karis_Artemisia_Judith



Series: Ties that Bind [2]
Category: Frozen (2013)
Genre: F/M, Married Sex, Morning After, Morning Sex, Talking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-09
Updated: 2016-03-09
Packaged: 2018-05-25 16:09:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6201991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karis_Artemisia_Judith/pseuds/Karis_Artemisia_Judith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The morning after Anna ties herself up with red ribbon ('Ties that Bind'), Kristoff and Anna talk about the experience, and share some more tender intimacy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rise and Shine

Anna stretched, the soft sheets rustling against her bare skin as she arched her body. She relaxed back into the pillows with a contented sigh, eyes still closed against the morning light.

“I can feel you watching me,” she mumbled. She felt her husband’s fingers stroke her cheek, felt his thumb brush over her smiling lips.

“You’re beautiful.”

She snorted and opened her eyes. Anna knew very well that her hair was a mess of tangles, just like always, and she probably had puffy eyelids and pillow creases  across her cheek—but her wry denial died on her lips as she looked up into Kristoff’s face. He was propped on an elbow over her, brown eyes warm. His hair was rumpled with sleep, too, flattened at the back and sticking up (’ _like a duck’s bottom_ ’, as she liked to tell him). That didn’t stop her heart from flipping over in her chest at the way the soft sunlight was falling across his face, caressing his shoulder and chest with a golden glow.

Anna curved her hand around the back of his neck and firmly pulled him down into a kiss.

His lips were chapped, the roughness a souvenir from his last harvesting trip, but they were still soft and tender against hers, lingering over her mouth as if she were a dessert to be savored. She could feel his body hovering over her, warm and solid but carefully held back so that his weight wasn’t on her. Anna smiled lazily and her eyes drifted shut again as he lifted his head to kiss her forehead. He was always so gentle with her—well, almost always.

“Are you okay?” he asked. The note of anxiety in his voice made Anna snap out of her soft, sleepy haze. She reached up to smooth her fingers over the crease on his forehead.

“Of course I am. Why wouldn’t I be?”

“Last night….” He hesitated.

Anna felt her cheeks heat and she dug her teeth into her lip at the memory. “Last night was…really good,” she murmured. But then— “Wasn’t it?”

“Yes! Gods, Anna, _yes_ , it was—I just—are you sure you’re okay?” His big palm curved around her cheek, cradling her jaw. He touched her as delicately as if she were made of fine china, and Anna laughed. She put her hand on his chest and shoved. He let her push him over onto his back—he _always_ let her. That had been the thing.

“Kristoff, I’m _fine_. I’m more than fine, I'm—” She rolled up onto her knees, stretching her arms, evaluating her own body, languorous and loose—she felt _good_. And when she looked down at him through barely-parted lashes she reveled in the way his eyes took her in, admiring her. Anna sprawled across his chest, propping her chin up on the backs of her hands so she could look at him. “I’m amazing,” she announced. He chuckled and Anna nestled closer to him. He was just as naked as she was, his skin warm and inviting. Calloused fingertips traced up her back and began toying with the ends of her hair.

“You _are_ amazing.”

“Mmhm. And did you—” She hesitated. “Did you like it?”

“I—” It was his turn to pause. Kristoff shifted, sitting up a little against the pillows. “I did like it. It’s a little…unnerving how _much_ I liked it.”

“What do you mean?”

He looked away from Anna, even as his arm tightened around her. “Because I love you, because I promised to cherish and protect you, to respect you, and I don’t think I should enjoy…”

“What?”

“Controlling you. _Using_ you, as if all that matters is what I want, it's…selfish.”

She cocked an eyebrow at him. “Kristoff, if your idea of selfishness is to ask repeatedly if I’m okay, to make me finish _twice_ , and _then_ to take care of me and tuck me into bed, I don’t know what to tell you.”

He laughed at her dry tone. “Well when you put it like that…I just—” he sobered again and Anna sighed, lifting up on her elbows.

“What?”

“I didn’t hurt you?”

“No! Kristoff—” She kissed him, on his lips, then across his nose and cheeks in between her words. “You…have never…hurt me.” Anna kissed his mouth again, nipping a little. “And I know you never would.”

“But I could.”

“Of course you _could_.” Anna threw her leg over his stomach so that she was straddling him. Her hands smoothed over his broad, powerful chest and down his muscular arms. “You could do anything you wanted,” she murmured.

A little shiver went through her at the thought and she traced the firm lines of his shoulders again, ran her fingers through the fine golden hair on his chest. She thought of all the times he’d scooped her up effortlessly, of the dizzying _woosh_ in her stomach as he tossed her in the air. That same giddy feeling had fluttered through her last night, and in more regions than her stomach. But she had never been afraid. She had only wanted to go higher.

“Did you?”

“Hm?” Anna blinked, jerking her eyes up to meet Kristoff’s anxious gaze.

“Did you like it?”

She nodded, a lazy smile spreading over her lips. “Yes,” she said softly.

Relief softened his face, and he tilted his head curiously. “Will you tell me why?”

“I just…” Anna stopped to think. “I’m so safe, with you. Always. And you’ve always been so careful with me, you never ask me for anything, you always think about what I want, but—sometimes all I want is to do what _you_ want. And sometimes I think about things…things like when we were on the mountain, trying to get away from poor Marshmallow and you were so focused, and there was that moment you grabbed me to tie the rope, remember? It seems so weird to think about that because it was just a second, and it’s not like either of us were thinking about…about bedroom stuff at the time, but when I look back all I can think about is how you were confident and I was so sure I was safe with you because you were in control—”

“Until you jumped off a cliff,” he murmured. His hands had come to rest on her hips, idly rubbing over her thighs. Anna bit her lip, cheeks burning, and Kristoff’s fingers squeezed gently. “Sorry,” he said. “Don’t stop.”

“I—um—” She busied her hands with her husband’s hair, combing her fingers through it to smooth out the tangles.

“Anna?”

“I’m not afraid of you,” she blurted. Her hands dropped to his shoulders and she leaned on them, ducking her head a little. “I’m not afraid of how strong you are,” she went on, more softly. “You’re always so gentle with me, so careful, and I love it, I do, I’m not saying I want things to be like last night all the time, but—I’m not scared, and I don’t want you to be scared. You won’t hurt me. I’m strong too, Kristoff—I jump off of cliffs, remember? I can handle you, all of you, and you don’t have to hold back. I trust you to keep me safe. I want you to trust me too.”

“Anna.” Her name was just a breath on his lips and when she looked into his face there was a spark of wonder in his eyes. Kristoff took her chin in one hand and gently drew her down to kiss her. “I do trust you.”

“You never ask me for things.” She pressed her face into his neck, grateful for the reassuring touch of his hand at the back of her neck as the words tumbled out. “Hardly ever, and you’ve never asked for anything in…in bed. But I can’t think of anything I wouldn’t give you. I’m yours, Kristoff.”

“ _Anna_.” The way he said her name, low and tender, was a caress.

The breath she hadn’t realized she was holding escaped Anna’s tight chest in a sigh. “Yours,” she whispered.

Her arms slid up to curl around his head, the golden hair that she’d tidied quickly getting mussed and tangled again. His palm cradled her head, guiding her to the right angle. Kristoff kissed with deliberation. He didn’t rush, the way she often did, and he didn’t get sloppy with enthusiasm. Every tug of his lips and stroke of his tongue was unhurried, intentional, his entire being focused on the task at hand. Often this meant that he was providing a counterpoint to Anna’s more energetic style of kissing, being the calm center of her whirlwind, but not this time. This time she held back, waiting for him to coax her deeper, waiting for the tenderness to become mixed with hunger.

He didn’t make her wait long, and Anna was breathless when she pulled away. She could feel how flushed she was, heat blooming under her skin all the way down her body. Kristoff was flushed too, his cheeks pink, but his eyes dark under heavy lids. Anna squirmed restlessly against him. One of her hands slid over his chest, nails scraping lightly, but the other dipped lower and she smiled as she found a hardness and heat that pulsed in her palm. There was an answering heartbeat between her own thighs, a low, warm ache.

Warm hands helped guide her as she rose up on her knees and scooted back, but he didn’t move otherwise—he only watched, as she moved to bring their two heartbeats together. Anna met Kristoff’s dark eyes, holding his gaze as she slowly slid down on his cock. Her breath hitched as he stretched her, each inch stroking her inner walls and sending sparks through her body. When he was seated completely inside of her she paused, her hips pressed to his, and savored the feeling of warmth, of completion. Kristoff’s hands stroked gently over her thighs, up her sides, and Anna hummed with approval has his palms found her breasts, calloused palms cupping them at first, warming the nipples that had stiffened in the cool air. But then his thumbs rubbed over her, bringing the rosy tips back to attention as his fingers massaged gently in time to the slow rolling of her hips.

Kristoff’s hands slid around to her back as Anna stretched out on his chest so that she could kiss him. But the disparity in their heights meant that unless he curled forward she couldn’t kiss him without losing the sweet connection of their bodies. Anna whimpered faintly at the loss and her hand reached down to stroke his slick length. He groaned against her lips, hips bucking, and Anna smothered a whimper as his tip rubbed over her folds. Strong arms pulled her down, wrapped around her as his hips rolled up in shallow thrusts and Anna relaxed into the waves of pleasure, her body moving in harmony with his as he filled her again. Her head came to rest against his chest and she could hear the rapid beating of his heart. The rhythm matched the thrumming in her own blood. His hands moved to her hips, holding her close and Kristoff shifted, thrusting deeper, harder. Anna gasped against his chest. She heard the reverberation of his voice as he roughly called her name, the syllables breaking.

“Anna, I—”

“Yes,” she whispered. She pushed herself up, sitting back so that he was as deep as he could go, her hips circling hard and tight. Kristoff jerked, groaning, and she felt him swell and pulse inside her. “ _Yes_ ,” she said again, the feeling almost enough to push her over the edge after him. She just needed a little more—

Kristoff pushed her fingers away. “Let me,” he said, his voice raw with pleasure.  One calloused thumb pressed over her, rubbing in a deft, familiar rhythm, and Anna cried out. Kristoff grunted as she shuddered around him, her hand gripping his wrist as her head fell back. When she finally sagged down into his welcoming arms he cradled her against his shoulder and kissed her temple. “Good?” he asked.

Anna could only reply with an incoherent mumble. “Mmm _hmmm_.”

He chuckled and kissed her again. Anna nearly dozed off on his chest, until a gust of wind rattled the windowpanes and sent a cold draft down the chimney. She shivered, then squeaked as her husband promptly tightened his arms around her and rolled. Kristoff curled around her, tucking her into the curve of his body and pulling blankets around her with his other arm until she was covered up to her eyes and giggling too much to speak. She snuggled into him, laughter subsiding into a contented sigh as his fingertips idly toyed with a curling lock of her hair.

A little while later, still nestled against him, Anna found her voice.

“Kristoff?”

“Hmm?”

“Last night…is that something we could do again? Sometime?”


End file.
